Fil de forum:Annonces - Journal du Nouveau Monde/@comment-24586425-20181006214422/@comment-2A02:2788:1016:61E:D5B:BC80:2AA9:6239-20181006223218
Silvers Rayleigh 'Don't pick the buds before they sprout. Their era has only just begun!' Debut: Volume 51, ch 500 Name: 'Dark King' Rayleigh Haki: Observation, Armament, Conquerors Former Pirate King's Crew Coating mechanic Sex: Male Affiliate ship: Oro Jackson Birthday: 13 May Age: 78 Height: 188cm Sign: Taurus Blood type: XF Origin: ? Favourite foods: cooked beans Bounty: ? The former vice captain of the Roger Pirates! The man known as the Pirate King's right hand! He once stood at the Pirate King's side, the man feared as the Dark King Rayleigh. He learned all there is to know about the world and experienced his sworn friend's death, and now raises strong youngsters, awaiting the rise of a new generation. He lives out his retirement in the Sabaody Archipelago. Now the time has come. His former subordinate Red Hair entrusted his left arm and straw hat to a boy named Luffy, whose dream is to be freer than anyone. After he risked it all to save his brother, yet still lost him, Rayleigh decided to dedicate his all to the boy. His armament haki is strong enough to hold back an admiral 'Dark King' Those who challenge him get a one way ticket to hell. Even in his old age, his strength is unmistakable. He formerly supported the Pirate King; his uncanny ability to analyse any situation remains strong til today. Meeting his sworn friend Roger completely changed Rayleigh's destiny. He spent warm days adventuring with Red Hair and the others, and 2 years with Luffy. Before ?? His house burned down and he started living on a boat. Before ?? Fateful meeting with Gol D Roger Before ?? Roger Pirates are formed Before 25 Conquered the Grand Line Before 25 Roger Pirates disbanded Before 24 The Great Age of Piracy begins Before 02 Became Monkey D Luffy's teacher X Drake Debut: Vol 51 ch 498 Name: 'Red Flag' X Drake Worst Generation Former navy officer Drake Pirates Captain Sex: Male Affiliate ship: ? Birthday: 24 October Age: 33 Height: 233cm Sign: Libra Blood type: X Origin: North Blue Favourite food: Chicken rice Bounty: 222 million The fallen Rear Admiral who secretly operates in the New World! A member of the Worst Generation. Since he was a child he aimed to join the marines, rising to the rank of rear admiral, but eventually defected and became a pirate; truly an extraordinary past. Because of this, he has detailed inside knowledge about the government, and showed surprise at the development of the pacifista. More than a year ago, he joined the yonko Kaido as his subordinate and serves him in the country of Wano. He defeated the samurai of Amigasa Village and laid waste to it. This was part of his duty as a 'Headliner', carrying out secretive operations. He seemed more focused on the news of Law and Luffy's alliance than on Doflamingo's downfall. He came into Kaido's territory with the intention of working under the yonkou by any means possible. As a former member of the navy, he has knowledge about government ideology and weaponry. Connection to Doflamingo The young drake was with his father at Minion Island, his father having planned to sell the Ope Ope no Mi. Luckily he managed to escape from Birdcage... Before 13 Escaped from Minion Island Before ?? Joined the navy Before ?? Left from the navy Before 02 Attacked Kaido's territory Before ?? Started working under Kaido Before 00 Took Caribou away Basil Hawkins 'I see the shadow of death is upon you.' Debut: Volume 51 ch 498 Name: 'Magician' Basil Hawkins Devil Fruit: Straw Straw Fruit Worst Generation Hawkins Pirates Captain Sex: Male Affiliate ship: ? Birthday: 9 Sept Age: 31 Height 210cm Sign: Virgo Blood type: S Origin: North Blue Favourite food: Chicken rice Bounty: 320 million He predicts the future and scatters curses! The magician with a quiet but bottomless ambition! Hawkins prides himself on his predictions, which have a high rate of coming true. He believes so strongly in his predictions, so no matter what happens, he remains still and does not show emotion. He is determined to leave his actions up to fate. In battle, he places others' lives into strawmen and carry them inside his body. His cruel ability allows him to make them absorb his damage. He can create a giant straw man, transform into a straw man and curse his surroundings, among other things. A mysterious power, the limits of which have not yet been seen. If he stores a maximum of 10 dolls, he can evade death 10 times. He can display various abilities according to the cards he draws. There are risks but it's also possible to gain a power exceeding one's limits. He always keeps a calm composure, avoiding useless conflict and rowdiness. Gallery Memo Although his cool expression hasn't changed, his hairstyle, clothes, hat and other details have. Before ?? Forms the Hawkins Pirates Before ?? Gains a bounty of 249 million Before 02 Arrives at Sabaody as a Supernova Before ?? Bounty rises to 320 million Before 00 Forms an alliance with Kid and Apoo Before 00 Came to serve under Kaido, the Yonko Trafalgar Law 'Weaklings don't get to choose the way they die.' Debut: Volume 51 ch498 Name: 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law Fruit: Ope Ope no Mi Haki: Observation, Armament Worst Generation Former 7 Warlords Heart Pirates - Captain Sex: Male Affiliate ship: Polar Tang Birthday: 6 October Age: 26 Height: 191cm Sign: Libra Blood type: F Origin: Flevance, North Blue Favourite foods: Onigiri, fried fish Bounty: 500 million Voice actor: Hiroshi Kamiya One who overcame the fate of the White Town and swore vengeance for his late benefactor! Law was born in the doomed town of Flevance, losing his family and hometown at the age of 10 and contracting Amber Lead poisoning. He had only 3 years left to live and had fallen into the depths of despair, but Corazon saved him. Law survived thanks to the Ope Ope no Mi he received from Corazon and formed the Heart Pirates. He vowed to spend the rest of his life avenging Corazon, targeting his older brother Doflamingo. The one that had taken his life away. The Origin of the Name of the Heart Pirates The Heart was originally Corazon's symbol. He chose it to pay respect to the man who had saved his life and his heart. Even though he's the captain, he's also the ship's doctor. Did he just choose to save Luffy's life on a whim? He bisected Vergo, who used to outrank him, in a single slice! With that he set the new era in motion. The usually calm and serious Law gets fired up when it comes to Doflamingo! Gallery Memo Kid Law Genderbent Law Although they always intended him to have a very sinister look in his eyes, they had to trial several possible designs for his hat. Before 16 Joined the Donquixote Family Before 13 Gained the abilities of the Ope Ope no Mi Before ?? Formed the Heart Pirates Before ?? Gained a bounty of 200 million Before ?? His bounty rose to 440 million Before 01 Joined the Royal 7 Warlords Before 00 Formed an alliance with the Straw Hats Before 00 Because of his role in fighting at Dressrosa, his bounty rose to 500 million Dracule Mihawk 'Strive with all your heart and mind to best this sword!' Debut: Volume 6 chapter 50 Name: 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk Haki: Observation, Armament Royal Seven Warlords Sex: Male Affiliated Ship: N/A Birthday: March 9 Age: 43 Height: 198 Star Sign: Aries Blood type: S Origin: ? Favourite foods: Red wine Bounty: ? Voice Actor: Kakegawa Hirohiko He sits atop as the strongest, gazing down at his prey. The World's Strongest Swordsman! He rose to renown even before the Great Age of Piracy. Even now he reigns supreme as the World's Best in name and actuality, an exceptional master swordsman. For years he devoted himself to training and after he could no longer find strong foes, Mihawk joined the Warlords. Even without a crew, he traverses the seas in proud solitude and spends his days killing time and enjoying himself. Though Hawk-Eyes strikes fear into the hearts of those who follow the way of the sword, he looks forward to the future, to the day when he will meet the swordmaster that surpasses his rival 'Red Hair'. Yoru A single sweep of one of the Twelve Supreme Grade Swords, Mihawk's beloved blade. He takes pride in the peerless durability of his black blade. He taught swordsmanship to a man aiming for his head. When Zoro roused himself, he remembered Mihawk's teachings. Gallery Memo Mihawk's initial design. His alias used to be 'Clairvoyant'?! Kid Mihawk Genderbent Mihawk Not only can he discern a person's talent for the sword, he can also see the true strength of those that would stand before him. Before 24 - Witnesses the start of the Great Age of Piracy Before ?? - competes ruthlessly with Red Hair Before ?? Joins the Warlords Before 02 Participates in the Summit War Before 02 - trains Zoro in swordsmanship